Interlude
by EmeraldEyedPhoenix
Summary: This is a one-shot of a missing scene from Covert Affairs, Episode 316: Lady Stardust. Just some eye-opening (pardon the pun) banter between Auggie & Eyal.


_This is a one-shot of a missing scene from Covert Affairs, Episode 316: Lady Stardust. It picks up immediately after Annie jumps off the barge and goes after Khalid. This idea just kept rattling around in my head until I decided to write it. Hope you all enjoy!_

_This is my first time publishing any of my own writing, so please be gentle. ;o)_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or elements from Covert Affairs. Much to my chagrin. ;o)_

"We have to stop her." stated Auggie, turning back to gather his effects.

"We?"

"Yes. We. If you think I'm staying here you're out of your mind." snapped Auggie, spinning around to face Eyal. Eyal could tell he was ready to go through him if he had to.

"What if she's right, what if they do want her to kill him?"

"We're wasting time. Either come with me or get out of my way." Auggie turned and spoke to the captain, effectively cutting Eyal off.

They disembarked at the next dock and Eyal set about finding them a vehicle. Auggie followed him, his cane mapping the alleyway as they went. Eyal was genuinely impressed with Auggie. It seemed he'd let nothing stand in his way, especially where Annie was concerned. This man had courage. This man also had Annie's heart and she held his as well. He'd suspected as much after Auggie contacted him to get Annie out of Russia. Seeing them together now, he was sure.

"There's a car parked on the left just ahead, come on." Eyal turned and started towards the car but stopped when he noticed Auggie hesitating. In that instant, he realized that the reason Auggie had been staying almost shoulder to shoulder with him was to use his proximity as a guide without actually touching him.

"Come on." Eyal said as he came back and took Auggie's arm.

"Wait, not like that." Auggie removed Eyal's hand then followed his arm to grasp his elbow. "I'll follow a step behind you."

Eyal placed Auggie's hand on the hood and he followed the lines of the car to the passenger door. Eyal made short work of getting the car unlocked and started.

They rode in silence for a short time, both lost in thought. Auggie idly fingered the dash and radio controls before leaning back and sighing loudly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Auggie replied curtly, turning towards the window. Eyal snorted, causing Auggie to turn back to face him.

"What?"

"She's infuriating sometimes isn't she?"

"Definitely."

"She won't kill him."

"Not if there's any way she can avoid it." he said, turning away again. "I hope." he mumbled more to himself. The silence stretched out again for a few moments then Auggie turned back towards the ex-mossad agent.

"Hey, I ah…I want to…thank you for your help."

"No need."

"Not just for now, for…for Russia too. I'd have been there myself if I could have."

"I have no doubt you would. She knows that too, you know." Eyal chuckled at Auggie's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Mm..."

"Ben zonah, will you pull your head out of your ass?"

"Leh lehizdayen!" Auggie fired back. Eyal looked shocked for a moment then let out a laugh that only succeeded in pissing Auggie off more. 'Better watch what I say, no telling how much he knows...' Eyal thought to himself.

"I knew I liked you. Lighten up a little, will you?" Eyal choked out in between laughs.

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"Yes, I do. Especially Neshama. You need to tell her."

"Tell her what, exactly?"

"That you love her, of course." Eyal said matter-of-factly.

"I've been trying to but something always gets in the way. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't."

"You should. She deserves to be happy. You both do."

"And you don't?" Auggie needled.

"What I want or deserve is irrelevant. It's not me. She cares about me – but she loves you." Auggie again adopted the deer-in-the-headlights expression, opening and closing his mouth several times without uttering a word.

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

"I thought so…I mean I hoped she did. I just wasn't sure…"Auggie trailed off.

"It must be hard, without the visual cues from her, I mean."

"You have no idea." Auggie answered honestly, surprising himself in doing so.

"Let me tell you then. Her whole face lights up just talking to you on the phone. I've never seen her eyes shine like they did when you were talking back on the barge. She never looked happier. That amazing woman loves you. If I were you, I hold on to her with both hands." Eyal finished earnestly.

Auggie sat back against the seat with a dazed expression. Eyal let silence once again fall between them, allowing Auggie to process everything that was said. After a few more minutes, Eyal announced that they were almost there.

"You love her too." Auggie stated, turning towards Eyal again.

"Mm…" Eyal hummed in agreement.

"Yet you'd still tell me all this? Encourage me to follow through?"

"Like I said, she deserves to be happy. I want her to be…even if that means with someone else."

"Thank you." Auggie said, knowing that Eyal would understand the depth that those two words held.

"Just make her happy."

"Every day of my life." Auggie stated simply, but with a conviction he never knew he possessed.

Moments later, he felt the car lurch to a stop and jumped out to find the woman who he was coming to realize was the love of his life.

*Note: Hebrew translations: "Ben zonah" = "Son of a bitch", "Leh lehizdayen" = "F*ck you"


End file.
